depthsofchaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
'aggressive style' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This is a combat style that, as the name stats, puts you on the offensive, taking an 'aggressive stance' against your opponent. However, while this style does increase the damage you inflict by 20%, it leaves you vulnerable to attacks, increasing the damage you receive during combat by 20%. 'arson' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This is a skill that allows players to start 'wildfires' within certain areas of the game world. A wildfire in a has a random chance of destroying items within that room, (ie:furniture, lamp posts, garbage cans), and perpetuate the fire to continue and spread. A wildfire has a possibility of jumping into an adjoining room and consuming items and objects there as well, however it can not spread past closed doors. Wildfires require 'tinder sticks' and 'wood chunks' to successfully ignite and can be extinguished, by using the 'douse' command while holding a water container. ''--douse command--'' Usage: Douse will empty the container contents upon a wildfire and extinguish it. The container must have a liquid within it to accomplish the douse command successfully. 'assassinate' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This skill is similar to backstab but applies six times the damage to the blow, increasing the possibility of 'executing' your intended target considerably. 'axes' Stat Reg: Str(37) - Coins: 280 This skill represents your proficiency with axe weapons, and is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'backstab' Stat Req: Dex(21), Str(16), Wis(16) Coins: 310 This skill allows you to sneak up behind someone and backstab them and delivers three times the normal damage when the blow connects with its intended target. You need to be holding a piercing or stabbing weapon to perform this skill. 'bash' Stat Req: Str(15) - Coins: 230 This skill initiates combat by slamming yourself into your opponent, knocking them to a sitting position if successfully executed. 'berserk' Stat Req: Con(22), Str(16) - Coins: 275 This skill allows you to throw yourself into a frenzy. Increasing damage output while becoming easier to hit. 'berserk style' Stat Req: Con(30) - Coins: 260 This is a combat style that, as the name stats, puts you into a frenzy, taking an 'hyper aggressive stance' against your opponent. However, while this style does increase the damage you inflict by 40%, it leaves you vulnerable to attacks, increasing the damage you receive during combat by 40%. 'bludgeons' Stat Req: Str(22) - Coins: 250 This skill represents your proficiency with bludgeon/hammer weapons, and is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'block' Stat Req: Con(40), Str(30) - Coins: 340 This skill represents your proficiency to block incoming attacks with a shield. This is an automatic skill once learned, while in combat, holding a shield. 'circle' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This skill allows you to circle around someone in combat and inflict enhanced damage upon them. You need to be holding a piercing or stabbing weapon. This skill provides three times the normal damage but can not initiate combat, it must be performed when already in combat to be successful. 'counter' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This skill allows a player to block an incoming attack and return it in the middle of your opponents' combat round, allowing you to repel damage and inflict it back. 'crossbows' Stat Req: Pending Implementation 'daggers' Stat Req: Dex(16) Coins: 230 This skill represents your proficiency with dagger and knife weapons. This is an automatic skill once learned. 'defensive style' Stat Req:Wis(30) Coins: 260 This is a combat style that, as the name stats, puts you into a defensive fighting style, taking an 'defensive stance' against your opponent. While this style does decrease the damage you inflict by 20%, it leaves you less vulnerable to attacks decreasing the damage you receive during combat by 20%. 'deflection' Stat Req: Pending Implementation Deflection is a skill which assist you in blocking incoming ranged attacks. Deflection is an automatic skill. You need a be using a shield to use deflection. 'disarm' Stat Req:Dex(35), Str(26) Coins: 320 Usage: disarm This skill allows you to attempt to disarm an opponent, in combat. You need to holding a weapon to perform this skill. 'dodge' Stat Req:Dex(26), Wis(19) Coins: 290 Dodge is a skill which assist you in dodging incoming attacks. The skill functions automatically once learned, while in combat. 'doorbash' Stat Reg:''Str(30),Con(25) Usage: doorbash This skill allows you to bash open a closed/locked door, this skill causes damage to the character if successfully initiated. 'eavesdrop' ''Stat Req:Con(26), Int(19), Wis(19) Coins: 330 Usage: eavesdrop This skill allows a player to listen in on conversations in the next room. Works even through doors. You cannot listen to emotes, but any speech performed from the targeted direction, will be overheard. 'enhanced damage' Stat Req: ''Pending Implementation This skill increases the damage dealt to your opponent during combat. This skill functions automatically once learned. 'envenom' Stat Reg: Pending Implementation. Usage: 'envenom' This skill allows you to coat your weapon with a deadly poison. Requires a poison and a container with water be present in your inventory. 'evasive style' ''Stat Req: Dex(30) Coins: 260 This is a combat style that, as the name stats, puts you into a evasive fighting style, taking an 'evasive stance' against your opponent. While this style does decrease the damage you inflict by 40%, it leaves you less vulnerable to attacks decreasing the damage you receive during combat by 40%. 'excavate' Stat Req: Con(25), Str(20) Coins: 290 This skill allows a player to mine raw materials. You must be holding a mining pick and be standing in an underground or mountainous area to be successfully executed. 'farming' Stat Req: Con(20), Wis(15), Int(15) Coins: 300 Requirements: Hoe, seed, field, axe/weapon You must be holding a hoe in your hands, have plant seeds in your inventory, and be standing in a field sector in game. Use the 'plow' command, creating a furrow in the ground. Once executed use the 'plant' command to plant your seeds. There is a variable time delay as to when the plants will be ready for harvesting. The 'harvest' command is used to reap the rewards of this skill. ''--Harvest Command--'' Usage: Harvest Requirements: Sickle This command becomes available to you once you have obtained the farming skill and will lay your harvest on the ground at your feet. You must be holding a 'sickle' to successfully execute this command. ''--Butcher Command--'' Usage: Butcher Corpse Requirements: Axe Weapon This command becomes available to you once you have obtained the farming skill. You can use a weapon axe to butcher corpses allowing players to collect items from some carcasses. Animal fat, bone, meat items and random other collectable objects can all be gathered in this manner. 'forage' Stat Req: Int(25), Wis(18) Coins: 290 This command allows a player to forage raw materials from the wilderness, producing various results depending on the sector type it is executed in. 'forgery' Stat Req: Pending Implementation 'hide' Stat Req: Wis(24), Dex(18) Coins: 280 Usage: hide This skill allows a player to become difficult to detect and lurk in areas unseen by other players or mobs. This also allows you to hide an object in the room or inside another object. Usage - hide (Example to hide an object inside a container, you would type - This would remove the ability to see the dagger within the backpack until the 'search' command was used to reveal the item again. If no container is present, or targeted within the command, the dagger will auto-set to be hidden within the room you are currently standing in.) Usage: hide = results in the object being hidden in the room and remaining so until the 'search' command is used to reveal the item again. 'kick' Stat Req: Str(18), Dex(11) Coins: 260 This skill allows a player to lash out a kick during combat, adding an extra damage attack to your fight. This skill will initiate combat. 'lockjam' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This skill allows a player to jam a lock closed, to prevent picking by using the tip of a knife/dagger weapon and snapping it off in the lock. This will cost the dagger 1 durability point in damage to the weapon, until the item must be repaired. The dagger must be held in hand to successfully execute this skill. 'long blades' Stat Req: Str(26) Coins: 250 This skill represents your proficiency with slashing/slicing weapons, and is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'longbows' Stat Req: Wis(30), Dex(40) Coins: 340 This skill represents your proficiency with longbow ranged weapons, and is an automatic skill once it is learned. Longbow's once learned, when successfully executed, can shoot targets with arrows. There is a chance the arrow will lodge in victim and can only be removed with the 'dislodge' command. ''--dislodge command--'' Usage: dislodge This command causes physical damage to the player when used. 'mount' Stat Req: Pending Implementation Usage: mount This skill allows you to mount the 'target mount mob' and ride the mount as you move around through the game world, saving your own movement points while spending the mounts. It is possible for your mount to become exhausted and be unable to carry you further. 'parry' Stat Req: Dex(21), Str(28) Coins: 300 Parry is a skill which assists a player in avoiding incoming attacks. You need to have a weapon in your hand to parry an attack. The skill functions automatically once learned. 'peek' Stat Req: Dex(15) Coins: 230 This skill allows you to see another character's inventory when you use the 'look' command to look at them. This skill functions automatically once learned. 'pick lock ' Stat Reg:Pending Implementation Usage: pick This skill allows you to pick a locked door, chest, trunk etc. You need to be holding a lockpick in order to pick a lock. 'pipes' Stat Req:''Con(20), Wis(16) This skill represents your proficiency with pipe style weapons and is considered a ranged weapon. (IE: blowguns). This is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'place''' Stat Req:''Dex(25), Wis(18) This skill is used to secretly place items/objects into other players inventories unnoticed, and check your dex against your target's luck to successfully accomplish. 'polearms' This skill represents your proficiency with polearm weapons. This is an automatic skill once learned. 'rescue' ''Stat Req: Con(15), Wis(11) Coins: 250 Usage: rescue This skill allows a player to draw combat aggression from another player in a fight, drawing all attacks to themselves, and thereby rescuing the target. 'research' Usage: research A skill that allows a player to learn a spell from a scroll. 'scribe' Usage: scribe This skill allows you to scribe a spell onto a scroll. You need to be holding a blank scroll. 'search' Stat Req: Wis(18), Int(13) Coins: 260 Usage: search Without an argument you will search the room for hidden objects. If you specify an object you will search the object for hidden objects. If you specify a direction you will search for a hidden exit in that direction. You also can use search to sniff out hidden enemies and players in a room. 'shieldbash' '' ''Stat Req: Pending Implementation Usage: shieldbash This skill allows a player to bash an opponent and knock them to the ground. Requires a shield to be equipped to be successfully performed. 'short blades' Stat Req: Str(13), Dex(18) Coins: 260 This skill represents your proficiency with short swords. This is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'shortbows' Stat Req: Dex(38), Wis(28) Coins: 330 This skill represents your proficiency with shortbow ranged weapons, and is an automatic skill once it is learned. Shortbow's once learned, when successfully executed, can shoot targets with arrows, sometimes from several rooms away. There is a chance the arrow will lodge in victim and can only be removed with the 'dislodge' command. 'skin' Stat Req: Dex(22), Int(15) Coins: 275 Usage: skin corpse This command is used to collect raw materials such as sinew, hides, scales, etc, from certain mobs in the game. You need to be holding a slicing, piercing, slashing, or stabbing weapon to successful perform this skill. Any collected raw materials from using the skin skill will be on the ground when you look in the room. 'slings' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This skill represents your proficiency with slings and is considered a projectile weapon. This is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'sneak' Stat Req: Dex(29) Coins: 260 Usage: sneak This skill allows a player to travel in and out of a room without being seen exiting by other players or NPC's. 'standard style' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This is a combat style that, as the name stats, puts you into a standard fighting style, taking neither an aggressive, nor defensive stance against your opponent. This style offers no bonuses to damage or attacks, but neither does it implement any penalties. 'steal' Stat Req: Dex(32), Wis(24) Coins: 310 Usage: steal This skill allows you to steal an object or coins from the target player or NPC. 'subdue' Stat Req: Pending Implementation Usage: subdue Allows a chance to make a knock out attack against a player. If successful, the target is left stunned and the fight stops. 'talonous arms' Stat Req: Pending Implementation 'tame' Stat Req: Pending Implementation 'throwing' Stat Req: Pending Implementation 'track' Stat Req: Wis(50), Int(25), Con(25) Coins: 420 Usage: track This skill allows a player to track down the a target player or NPC if it is within the same area as you. 'trip' Stat Req: Dex(20), Str(15), Con(15) Coins: 300 Usage: trip This skill allows a player to trip a target in combat, attempting to cause additional damage. 'unlockjam' Stat Req: Dex(21), Int(15) Coins: 270 'ventriloquate' Stat Req: Pending Implementation 'whips' Stat Req: Pending Implementation This skill represents your proficiency with whip weapons. This is an automatic skill once it is learned. 'Passive Crafting Skills' alchemy Stat Req: Pending Implementation armorsmithing Stat Req: int(25), Con(18) Coins: 29 blacksmithing Stat Req: int(25), Con(18) Coins: 290 cobblery Stat Req: Pending Implementation cookery Stat Req: Pending Implementation fletchery Stat Req: int(20), Wis(15) Coins: 270 invention making Stat Req: Pending Implementation jewelry making Stat Req: Int(28), Con(19) Coins: 290 leather working Stat Req: Int(23), Dex(17) Coins: 280 tailoring Stat Req: Int(21), Dex(15) Coins: 27 tool making Stat Req: Int(28), Con(19) trap making Stat Req: Pending Implementation weaponsmithing Stat Req: Int(26), Con(18) Coins: 290 ''w''ood working Stat Req: Int(25), Dex(18) Coins: 320